Nimbus Clouds
by Last Purple
Summary: AU. As Naruto Namikaze, there weren't a lot of things people expected him to not do. He is the eldest child of two living legends and the older brother of two devilish Jinchuriki. It was no question why when confronted by his father that he might be the 'Child of the Prophecy' according to some old toad sage he flipped the bird and said "I'm never signing that shit."
1. Ninja

Released: 14/10/13

Updated: 19/10/13

Update Note: Minor spelling and grammar fixes and centering of first few lines.

* * *

**Nimbus Clouds**

Chapter 1: "Ninja"

* * *

_"When fire is tempered by rain, you shall find knowledge. The fire that once raged shall now dance on the mirror set by the rain that never stopped."_

* * *

By the time Naruto Namikaze had turned four years of age, he had come to the realisation that becoming a ninja was his only viable career path.

It may seem obvious to others that the first born child of powerful shinobi would grow as powerful as the parents. There was never a shortage to prove this apparent fact to the shinobi of Konoha as all one had to do was point towards the Uchiha, Hyuga, and a whole number of clans to prove the point. Perhaps being the son of the Hokage also had something to do with their expectations.

However, never once did Naruto think of becoming a ninja. The young boy was instead taken in by the allure of knowledge especially those hidden in old and dusty tomes hidden in the ever expansive Konoha Library as well as the Konoha Archives. It was there where he learnt of the scientific methodology which he used extensively ever since. It was this methodology he chose to adopt in an attempt to solve his current query.

Question: "Will becoming a shinobi allow me to protect my family?"

This question was during the aftermath of the Nine-Tails' (Kyūbi) attack on Konoha. The sight was terrifying to Naruto as he remembered the moment when he eagerly awaited the arrival of his siblings. The tension in the air rose dramatically as he observed his father holding the seal that was meant to lock away the Tailed Beast (Bijū). The one thing Naruto wished he could forget was the painful screams his mother uttered during towards the arrival of his new twin siblings.

Unfortunately, there was nothing forgettable about that night.

* * *

_Flashback – Night of the Nine-Tails' Attack, 10th October_

"OH GOD, IT HURTS!" the bellowing noise came from the one and only Kushina Uzumaki as she was undergoing her second experience of labour and it was obvious the time and experience was not something she could use to combat this foe.

"Otou-sama, will Okaa-sama be alright?" Naruto only stared at her mother, his ear still ringing, in disbelief as he tried to fathom him being in such a position. While the child was inquisitive about a broad number of subjects, childbirth was not one of them and this experience was not an encouraging one for the young mind.

Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, only returned a nervous smile to his child as the older man shared the fear and concern he had for his mother. Despite Minato already seeing Kushina undergo this before with Naruto's labour, he was still unable to grasp that a woman as resilient as his wife succumb to screaming words border lining explicit profanity.

Biwako Sarutobi, the head midwife, responded to the child's questioning instead, seeing as Minato was still left speechless at the sight and sound of his wife.

"She will be alright Naruto-chan, she had gone through this before with you..." there were a few muffled words that escaped Naruto's ear that made Minato wince but he gave it no thought as his attention began to drift off to thoughts about his new twin siblings, Masaki and Misaki Namikaze. His thoughts ranged from spoiling his little siblings to the wondrous glory of Ramen too having them participate in his _fun _experiments, oh the fun they would have with—

His fantasies were cut short by the ever increasing screams of his mother and the sudden shouting of his father.

"Misaki, Masaki! Get out here right now! And Kyūbi, you stay right where you are!"

The volume dropped considerably afterwards as the only thing that could be heard in the room were the cries of the newborn babies and the midwives scampering around to retrieve the—

"Get the hot water!"

As well as the mandato—

"Congratulations, it's a boy and a girl!"

Minato tears escaped from his eyes in a manner not too dissimilar to his new baby twins though the happy crying was met by his hand forcing them away. Kushina however wasted no time in introducing herself and Naruto to the minute old twins.

"Misaki... Masaki... I finally get to meet you too and soon you'll meet your older brother too"

Naruto however was not able to properly introduce himself as he found himself with a kunai hovering dangerously close to his throat. The perpetrator appeared to be a man in a black hooded cloak with a very distinctive mask with black patterns on it.

"Fourth Hokage... Minato. Back away from the jinchūriki or your son dies at the ripe old age of... what are you five?"

"I'm four you dumbass!" Naruto responded in what he believed to be the most reasonable manner possible.

"Cheeky brat, do you want to die?"

Minato answered for him this time "Hold it, J-just calm down!"

"You should take your own advice Minato." The masked man began to pull back his arm, fully prepared to slit Naruto's throat. "I'm perfectly calm."

The kunai did not reach its intended target however as Minato flashed towards his eldest son and took him away the line of fire and into his arms. Naruto of course clung onto the babies that Minato took with him and took the initiative to introduce himself in this very opportune moment.

"Hey Misaki, Masaki... I'm your older brother Naruto and I... and I... umm..."

"Do you really think this is the right time, Naruto?" Minato eyed him oddly as if he had grown another head, this situation clearly flew right past his eldest's head despite his intelligence.

"I know! I'm trying my hardest to be the best big brother!" Naruto vented as he still searched for the right words to say.

Minato's questioning gaze drifted to a proud one as ruffled his eldest blond hair while giving him one last order heading towards their home within the village using the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God).

"Naruto, I know you'll be the best big brother for these two so protect them with all you've got because I have to save your mother." The legendary Yellow Flash left the children in his house as he disappeared with, what his moniker would describe him, a yellow flash in his wake.

"That's it! I got it!"

"I'm your older brother Naruto and I will protect you two, Otou-sama and Okaa-sama!"

The two babies simply turned his way before beginning to cry again.

"Gah! What am I supposed to do with two crying babies?" Naruto quickly picked up the larger of the two, Masaki, and began to rock him to softly which did not help in the slightest but was slightly calming to both Naruto as he finally got to hold one of his baby siblings after all his eagerness beforehand.

While caught in a trance with Masaki cradled around his arms, his father returned and gently laid his mother down alongside Misaki who entered into her mother's embrace.

"Minato..."

Naruto finally became aware of the presence of his mother and father and rushed to their side and was enveloped into a hug by his mother.

"You'll be a great big brother Naruto... I just know it." Her voice was strong which belied her particularly frail appearance at the moment. Naruto meekly nodded in agreement as his father had made the same comment just a few moments ago.

His cerulean blue eyes focused on the same one on his new baby brother before turning towards the man responsible for said eyes.]

"Otou-sama... Good luck!" Naruto smiled in confidence for his father.

Other than the silently crying babies, the only other sound at the moment within the household was Minato's cracking fists and the whooshing noise made by the swinging of his distinctive white trench coat with the kanji of Fourth Hokage etched on the back.

"I'll be back before you know it."

The moment that his father flashed out of the house was also the moment Naruto felt the most intense chakra pulse of his life and began to quiver in fear before his mother tapped his shoulder.

"Don't be scared, Naruto. Minato will make it all right..." the words were reassuring to Naruto but the mention of success also reminded him of the possibility of failure. Fallibility was something that the young boy familiarised himself early with his obsession of knowledge but it was never something he associated with his parents, especially his Otou-sama, the Hokage.

"He won't... he won't fail..." he whispered the mantra to himself, wishing that he could convince himself of it.

A large sphere of black chakra rushed outside the window which immediately caught his attention which was intercepted by what appeared to be a space-time manipulating portal. Naruto's limited understanding of physics aided him little when it came to the inherently impossible ninja arts.

The reality of the situation finally dawned on the child as he smelled the combined scent of burning wood, ash and incense. The village was lit with flames at the very edge where the soldiers were combating the impossibly large fox. Terror would have consumed him had the flames not reminded him of his father's signature trench coat.

The fight against the fox itself seemed to be fruitless even when viewing it from afar as the beast seemingly ignored the presence of the mortals below and rampaged in what Naruto believed to be blind rage.

...

_'Confusing'_

_..._

_'Why would a creature of such immense power simply throw a temper tantrum, surely a being as old as that fox would be much wiser'_

_..._

_'Perhaps it is just angered at the village for keeping it locked inside for so long...'_

...

A distracted Naruto was a very distracted Naruto which lead to him firing off internal questions to himself before ending it when he finally noticed a giant toad dropping on top of the fox. He quickly remembered that toads were his father's and Jiraiya-jisan summons but before he could process more information he was whisked away for the second time this day by a yellow flash.

The new view appeared to be an artificially created clearing in a forest, mostly due to the gigantic fox in the vicinity. Naruto was in awe of the giant beast as it stood, chained, before him with both eyeing each other. One pair of eyes filled with hatred the other engrossed with curiosity.

_'Why... are you so angered?' _

_..._

_'It can't be just my mother... can it?'_

_..._

Naruto left his thoughts again and actually surveyed something other than the giant fox and was surprised to see his entire family along with the Third Hokage. The Third Hokage however had a strange and ghastly apparition behind him that held a blade to its mouth and kept what appeared to be a person locked on his chest

There was something eerie about the presence of the apparition that Naruto could not shake off. The entire situation felt unnatural as he was outside his comfort zone, everything was happening so fast and he only just came to the realisation that—

_'Is that the Shinigami?'_

"Dead Demon Consuming Seal!" the Third Hokage summoned had an arm extend from his stomach which grabbed the Kyūbi which had begun to shrink the giant down to a smaller size. His parents however were standing beside a ceremonial altar complete with candles which had both Misaki and Masaki on its pedestal.

_'What is happening?'_

_End Flashback_

* * *

After a long explanation from his parents about the situation, he was able to grasp that his little siblings were now the new jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox (Kyūbi no Kitsune) and that was all that mattered in the end to Naruto. His path to becoming a ninja had begun that night and while he wasn't sure where it would take him he already had a hypothesis for his earlier self inquiry.

Hypothesis: "Fucking Yes!"

"I guess the next years will be the testing phase..."

_..._

_'The rest of my life will be the testing phase'_


	2. Siblings

Released: 19/10/13

Updated: X

* * *

**Nimbus Clouds**

Chapter 2: "Siblings"

* * *

It has been two years since the sealing of the Kyūbi no Kitsune into its new vessels but the beast still ran as rampant as ever to this day.

"Veeeeee!"

"Woosh!"

"Veeeeeeeeeee!"

"Woosh!"

They were tiny little demons that were running down his door of sanity.

"Nyahaha!"

"Hihi!"

The sounds of crashing, banging and smashing permeated through the household. The scene actually terrified him more than the flaming edge that ran rampart together with the beasts sealed in the little devils. Even the scent of incense and ash appealed to him more than almost unbearable scent that was distinctive of every single toddler.

'_I wonder why I still love them.'_

He had looked after the two rambunctious children since they were born and not a moment has he left their side for more than a day. Despite their annoying disposition as tiny destructive devils that often left the house in tatters, the two held a special place in both his heart and his timetable.

Naruto's mental ramblings had been interrupted by rushing of the redheaded two year old that seemed to be growing in size or coming closer. Masaki Namikaze was the elder of the two siblings, if only for a few minutes, though he seemed to be the more extroverted one with his antics such as.

"Aniki! Aniki! Aniki!" The redheaded boy opened up his arms impatiently waiting for his older brother to lift him up. His face beamed with excitement at the prospect of being above the world.

"Alright then, hop on." Naruto kneeled in front of the boy to allow him to climb onto his shoulders. This was a very common this between the two as Masaki had tried to do this ever since he could walk. Naruto was also never reluctant at letting the little redhead have a ride on his shoulders.

While Naruto knew this time could be better spent by reading up or training in preparation in becoming a ninja. The time he spent with his siblings was something that he genuinely enjoyed for no justifiable reason other than happiness it brought him. His discovery of the scientific method made him much more methodological in his approach to life than other his age. "Why?" was a question he often asked himself regardless on the consequence or situation.

'_Why do things fall down?'_

'_Gravity.'_

'_Why does Okaa-sama and Otou-sama do that thing with their face?'_

'_They like each other... I think.'_

The newest question was:

'_Why do I spend so much time with Misaki and Masaki?' _

He had pondered on it for quite a while...

'_Is it out of duty from my promise?'_

_..._

'_Is it the order from my parents?'_

_..._

'_Is it from my own volition?'_

_..._

Naruto decided to stop pondering for a while and enjoy his time with his siblings as they had begun walking out of the door, mayhem still present in the background.

"Come on Misaki, let's go outside." The young girl's face rose slightly to show the slightest appreciation before returning back to the impassive and reserved face she held most of the time. Her demeanour reminded Naruto about himself at times which he found endearing though it was a little predictable at times.

The little blonde haired girl searched for Naruto's hand and held on tightly as she could as they left the building out.

'_Perhaps some questions don't need answers.'_

* * *

Cerulean eyes locked in on opposing onyx eyes, neither willing to give ground to the other until one of them yielded.

"Naruto-sama."

"No."

"No?"

"Just call me N-naruto... Itachi-san."

The onyx eyed boy, now named Itachi, smirked in amusement at the now flustered Naruto Namikaze. The blond boy stuttering was thought to be an impossibility considering the spunk he showed at the academy instructors. It was practically unheard of, unless you were his parents, to see Naruto be agitated and confused by anything.

"What do you want... Itachi-san?" the questioning was merely filler, the blond wanted to leave as soon as possible to salvage the remaining wreckage of his public persona.

The raven haired boy stood contemplating and as he was about to open his mouth another raven haired boy emerged from behind though significantly younger and smaller than Itachi.

"Nii-san, who are they?" The small child pointed not only at Naruto but also at the redheaded boy riding his shoulders and the small girl holding onto his hand.

"They—"

"Hiya! I'm Masaki Namikaze!" the blond launched himself off Naruto's shoulders and landed in front of Sasuke arm stretched outwards awaiting a handshake.

The smaller raven haired boy turned back to his Nii-san to only see Itachi smile and not approvingly.

"I'm... Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha!" hands met, grips tightened and shaking occurred.

The two little ones darted off to the nearest playground and had already engaged themselves in a childish game of tagging.

"They made quick friends didn't they?"

"...sure did." Naruto felt Misaki shift uncomfortably close beside him, grip tightening impossibly for a two year old.

"What about her?" Itachi approached Naruto, and by extension Misaki, which startled the small girl. Her grip on her brother's hand tightened impossibly for a two-year old and he could only take it as a display of her anxiety. He would have to fix that.

"...what about her?" a defensive response was elicited from Naruto as he took a step closer to Itachi, closing the small distance.

"I'd like to introduce myself to her, of course" a smile was growing on Itachi's face and its growth was similar to the annoyance he felt to his previous smirk.

"Do it some other time, smartass" the response was practically sneered out.

Itachi just ignored the completely unthreateningly protective blond and approached the smaller of the two to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Itachi Uchiha, pleased to meet you..." left it hanging, obviously waiting for her to introduce herself as well.

"I... um, heard your name before 'tachi-san" Itachi was left sorely disappointed, Naruto however held a victorious smirk over the Uchiha.

"You heard her Itachi." Naruto said with triumphant smirk still on his face.

"Can I at least have your name?" Itachi said with the most impassive tone possible though it might as well, and in fact was, pleading to Naruto's ears.

"Nope." The once defensive Misaki now shared the triumphant smirk on her brother's face.

Itachi, defeated and dejected, walked away towards the direction where Sasuke and Masaki dashed off earlier. His face however was unexpected as instead of being defeated, or even impassive, it held a dangerous grin which was as rare as finding the eldest of the Hokage flustered.

The realization dawned on Naruto a few moments later and sprinted off in the same direction, dragging poor Misaki with him, to defend his first small victory over the Uchiha prodigy.

"Itachi!"

The mad dash only lasted for a few minutes as the playground itself wasn't so far away. Naruto stopped at the sight of the previous instant friends beginning to brew an argument, an argument that brought another smile to his face.

"My Aniki is the best! He is so much better than yours!" Masaki fired, trying his hardest to make a scene.

"Nu-uh, Itachi-nii-san is the best! He is already a ninja!" Sasuke of course responded with equal reverence for his older sibling.

"Aniki can beat your Itachi-san! He's that good!"

"Nii-san will win! He never loses!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yu-uh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yu-huh!"

"Nu-huh!"

"Yu-huh!"

"Nu—."Masaki's attention turned towards Naruto who had arrived behind him with Misaki still clinging as closely as before. "Aniki! Prove to Sasuke-baka that you can beat Itachi-san!"

Sasuke did the same with the appearance of Itachi behind him. "Niisan! Show Masaki-baka that you're the best! You never lose!"

Itachi and Naruto's intense gazes clash once more in the same day and it was clear in both of their eyes that they did not want to disappoint either of their little brothers.

"What do you say Itachi? Think you can handle an academy student?" Naruto taunted in a manner eerie similar to Masaki.

"Easily" Itachi smirked in response.

The two elder siblings led their younger counterparts to the nearest ninja training ground which happened to be training ground seven. The clearing itself was not too far from the playground and it was surrounded completely by trees and even had multiple large stones protruding randomly around the field.

They led their siblings to the sidelines and ordered them to stay there or—

"No ramen tonight"

"No tomatoes tonight"

The two year olds froze in absolute fear, as expected.

Naruto returned to face Itachi and questioned despite expecting the answer "Standard shinobi sparring protocols?"

"Go! Go! Go! Aniki, you can beat him! You're the best!"

"Nii-san, you'll win because you never lose!"

The Uchiha nodded slightly in response before both of them displayed the "Seal of Confrontation" used to initiate all friendly spars within Konoha. Exactly after three seconds of displaying the Seal of Confrontation, sparks obscured the scene along with the clanging of metal.

The sparks and noise both came from the clashing of the shuriken from both parties, each throwing the ninja tool skilfully enough to parry each incoming projectile. The shuriken fight would have continued had Naruto not thrown a distinctive triple-pronged kunai with what appeared to be a standard explosive tag.

Itachi himself exploded in surprise "Naruto! Are you insane! We have spectators!" the blonde only smiled in response.

The tag exploded into a heavy dust cloud, obscuring the vision of all parties involved. The raven haired Uchiha coughed in surprise as he gathered his thoughts.

'_A smokescreen... clever of you Naruto but that would imply you are hiding something.'_

Itachi deciding not to give the Namikaze any momentum performed the "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" which released a large orb of roaring flame towards the dust cloud and immediately dissipated it. The remnants revealed an empty clearing, similar to how it started but there was something definitely _off _with it this time.

The Uchiha did not have the time to ponder on this however as Naruto appeared from his behind and began his assault with a triple-pronged kunai. The thrusting motion was fast and with no time left to dodge, Itachi chose to parry the kunai with his own.

"You're pretty good, for a genin, Itachi" the taunt did not escape Itachi's notice though it was not enough to get a sufficient rise from the normally stoic Uchiha.

"You are pretty good yourself, Naruto-sama" that one however, did get an enormous rise from Hokage's eldest.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT ITACHI!" the words that just exited Naruto's mouth were certainly not safe for the current spectators but his tirade continued anyways.

"Did I not fucking tell you to never fucking call me that!" the angered Naruto withdrew his kunai from the parry lock before beginning a flurry of wild swings, each received and blocked by Itachi with simple ease.

"I think it would be best to calm down Naruto-san" Itachi humoured him for the moment with slight worry for his opponents words of devolving into something even more profane "I mean... think of the children"

"Calm down!" Naruto screamed as he readied a jutsu through a series of hand seals "I'm perfectly fucking calm you dumbass!" the finished series of seals which unleashed a large jet of water from his mouth.

"Water Release: Water Trumpet"

Itachi eyes during the encounter had transformed into blood red orbs with two tomoe circling around the centre. The Sharingan was finally activated which allowed Itachi to read the chakra being used by Naruto and use the appropriate counter technique.

"Water Release: Water Encampment Wall"

The jet of water was intercepted by a semicircular fence formed by the water that was currently coming from Itachi's mouth. The jet eventually dwindled as did the defensive barrier. The strength of the techniques seemed evenly matched though both boys knew that in situations like these, the defensive one trumped the attacker.

'_Shit, if I can't finish this fast I don't know how much longer I can keep my ground against this asshole especially with those fucking Sharingan'_

Naruto prepared to end the duel with a final charge with signature kunai held in both hands. The mad dash was fast indeed but that mattered little to the Sharingan which could read every single movement the blonde was performing. With Itachi's focus set completely on Naruto, he lifted his own kunai up and readied the final blow.

Namikaze threw one of the kunai towards Itachi who promptly sidestepped for a dodge. This allowed Naruto's free hand to perform a peculiar hand seal which—

"Gotcha Motherfucker!"

—ejected dozens upon hundreds of kunai from the oddly protruding rocks on the field. The setup was performed earlier upon the release of the dust cloud from the makeshift tag used earlier. Itachi was promptly impaled by at least seventeen kunai and counting which left him firmly planted on the ground, collapsed.

"Fuck Yes! I won, I actually won!" celebratory dancing ensued for Naruto but even that was short lived as the sky turned red and multiple Itachi's appeared from what were their little siblings.

"Aww, shit..." the truth had finally dawned on the blonde boy as he realisation began to slowly creep in.

"..." Itachi kept his stoic stance.

"Genjutsu?" was the question to which the Uchiha slightly nodded.

"Okay smartass, you win. I concede." Naruto offered the "Seal of Reconciliation" which Itachi accepted and had both of their index and middle finger lock in. The red sky world disappeared as they had finally returned to the land of the boring but living. The previously impaled Itachi disappeared and all of his trap kunai appeared to lie scattered on the training grounds.

"Since when was I in that genjutsu?" Naruto inquired, curious to what went wrong during this spar.

"Quite recent, it was only when you released that trap that caught me by surprise. It was quite lucky for me to escape that, truthfully." Itachi offered his sincerest analysis.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I still lost though and that pisses me off." Naruto vented his frustration on a tree kicking it with great force. The tree stood still and was overall uncaring to the tirades of petty humans. _'Damn tree is mocking me as well...'_

"Yay! Itachi-nii-san won!" Sasuke scampered towards his older brother for a congratulatory hug.

"I told you Itachi-nii never loses! Nii-san never loses!" Sasuke lorded this victory over Masaki and the raven haired boy knew it would be a while before he let this die over.

"...Aniki was pretty good too! Your Nii-san almost lost, against an academy student!" Masaki quickly got on his own ground as well though even he knew this was shaky.

"Nii-san still won though! That proves that my nii- whaaa?" Itachi promptly pulled Sasuke along, indicating towards the darkening sky and aiming to return back to their clan compound.

"See you later Naruto-sama, may we spar again soon." Itachi took his brother on a piggyback ride back.

"See yah, Masaki-baka!" Sasuke ensured that he had the last word this time.

The Namikaze children were left in training ground seven with a saddened Masaki and Naruto. The two boys obviously infuriated by what they interpreted as supreme Uchiha superiority syndrome and the fire in their eyes only showed how much they wanted to remedy that problem.

Misaki was the one to offer words to her blonde haired brother "Aniki, that was amazing! Do you think I'll be as good of a ninja as you some day?"

"I'm not a ninja yet Misaki-chan!" Naruto was not in the greatest of moods and he never was when losing to anyone, especially Itachi. This made his tone drop, something both siblings caught onto.

"B-but you were so strong!" Misaki was definitely insistent.

"I still lost..." his tone was dropping lower and lower at each word.

Misaki went ahead and embraced what she could of Naruto "You were still amazing Aniki!"

Naruto returned the embrace and lifted the little girl onto his shoulders for the walk back home. It was rare for Misaki to be ever on his shoulders as Masaki was the one to always take initiative and Misaki was much more subdued. The eldest, however, could tell that she was genuinely enjoying being up so high and sitting on her Aniki.

"Hey Aniki?" it was Masaki's turn to talk on their walk back home.

"Yeah?" Naruto responded, attention however divide with Misaki playing with his hair.

"We're going to beat those Uchiha's back into their place right?" Masaki's tone was low and dangerous. It had an edge to it that now two year old should ever have and it even reminded Naruto of himself which startled him greatly.

'_This failure was merely a set back...'_

A defeated Naruto was one that would tear himself apart to get better if he lost something as meaningless as a spar. The new determination that burnt within him now after losing in front of his siblings was something he had never felt before and it hurt greater than any punch that his mother threw during training. The pain was telling him to never fail his siblings again and that much was enough to fill the next word he said with enough confidence that one would think he would be facing gods.

"Definitely."

* * *

Jutsu's will be done in English unless they are recognisable enough to stand on their own.

Many people will get what a **Rasengan, Chidori** or even **Hiraishin **but I doubt a lot of people would understand what a Suiton: Mizurappa or Suiton: Suijinheki is.

I will use the Japanese honorific (-chan, -kun, nii-san, okaa-sama, baa-chan) system for naming as it carries much more weight than the English language.


End file.
